Free Again
by berniegirl13
Summary: Victoire's free. SHe's in the muggle world. the only thing that could be better is if Teddy was there. And when she finallly sees him, she feels free. Again.


It felt good, to be alone. Victoire had finally broken up with her boyfriend, and she was free. She had a great job, she had her own apartment, and she was feeling great with the whole "independence" thing. She couldn't believe that only a year ago she was fretting over what she would get on a test, or if her boyfriend would notice she kissed Teddy. Victoire winced. That was a painful subject. For the record, Victoire and Tim, her ex-boyfriend, hadn't been officially dating. So, Tim couldn't get mad. But the fact he asked h out minutes after Teddy kissed her had been a bit much. She remembered that day.

_ "Bye Teddy," Victoire said hugging her best friend._

_ "Victoire," he said softly._

_ "Yeah?" Victoire looked at him. He kissed her, softly and slowly. She didn't break away, but her mind was full of random thoughts. Teddy was kissing her! Her! She was about to break away until she heard James' voice yelling. She blushed as he ran off, no doubt to go tell everyone she knew. Teddy looked at her. _

_ "I just needed to get that out there," he said, before kissing her on the head, and walking away. She walked on the train in a bit of a daze. As she sat down Tim was the only one there._

_ "Vic," he started. "You want to go out sometime?" As Victoire was about to refuse, something in her mind to control and she said the opposite._

_ "Sure," she said. _

But it was better now. Teddy was unbelievably mad that she had a boyfriend. Victoire was fairly certain she heard him cry the night she told him. But she had just written a letter mentioning her breakup. With any luck, he would realize she still loved him. She took a sip of her coffee, waiting on line at the muggle bank. She had decided to do a few years in the muggle world, to really show her independence. Since she was a healer, she had just gotten a job as the night doctor at the hospital. This was perfect, because if someone thought she was sing magic, they would think that they needed more sleep. Victoire smirked to herself, and took another sip of her coffee.

"Need more sugar?" asked the man waiting behind her in line.

"Actually," Victoire said, looking at the man. "I do. But my mum always told me not to take food from strangers."

"Well," the man said. "I was just at the diner next door and I grabbed some sugar packets. If you'd like, I could gab another for you." Victoire looked at that long line in front of her.

"I'll grab one," Victoire said. "DO you mind holding my spot?" the man nodded and she rushed over to the diner. She felt like a real muggle, she wondered if all muggles felt this free. She used to be free, when she was young. Then school started, and she seemed in charge of nothing. And when school ended, she was free again.

"Thanks for saving my spot," Victoire said to the man. She did not realize that the man seemed to be mumbling to himself a bit. She poured the sugar jacket into her coffee and took a sip. She spit it out. "Ew! What kind of sugar is that?" the man smiled.

"Salt," he said, smirking. She glared at him. S to not make a scene, she lowered her voice.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked, feeling not so much like a free muggle anymore.

"A bear," he said, turning, trying not to look at her. She stared at him a moment. Wasn't his hair brown? Now it seemed, almost…turquoise. But she would have noticed turquoise hair, it was like Teddy.

"Why did you do that," she asked, frowning.

"Revenge," he smiled. She stared at him,

"For what?" she asked, Confused. The man stared into her eyes. "Teddy?" she whispered.

"Took you long enough," he said running his fingers through his hair. "Why are you at a muggle bank again?"

"Because I'm following a muggle lifestyle," she told him, smiling.

"Well," Teddy said. "Most girl muggles have muggle boyfriends." Victoire smiled.

"I don't know any muggle boys," she said, teasing him.

"I can become a muggle if you want," Teddy said, smiling. "In fact, I recently bought an apartment in a muggle neighborhood."

"Right next to mine?" Victoire asked. Teddy smiled. "That could be considered creepy in the muggle world."

"Yeah," Teddy said, grabbing her and bringing her closer. "But if I want to be free again, can't I be free with someone I love."

"I see no harm in that," she said, wrapping her arm around her neck. Victoire and Teddy weren't on the line anymore, and many muggles were staring at the gorgeous blonde who seemed in love with the boy with blue hair.

"Good," he said. "Because you told me that you felt free here. That's what I want."

"I figured you'd be free in Grimmauld Place," she said, looking at him.

"Not at all," he said. "I have to help out with everything, I officially finished Auror training, so I have paperwork, but I was just given a job in this neighborhood, so I figured I'd stay here."

"Sounds," Victoire started, leaning closer. "Perfect."

"Doesn't it?" he asked, leaning closer. He kissed her, and Victoire kissed back.

"Ew!" came a voice. "Teddy! What are you doing?"

"James?" Victoire asked. James came over, looking petrified. "Why are you here?"

"Teddy promised he'd take me to this muggle store I like," he said, confused. "He said he had to take a stop, I was wondering why he took so long."

"I said stay in the car!" Teddy said, and then shoved him. James rolled his eyes, and walked to the car.

"Memories?" Victoire asked, smirking. Teddy rolled his eyes, and kissed Victoire again. And instead of having a million things running through her mind, she had nothing to think about, and she was finally, truly and completely, free. Again.


End file.
